The Unbreakable Bond
by Hikaru Hayashi
Summary: AU: A young Kagome finds InuYasha, alone and unwanted, and takes him in. But he seems to have lost his memory somehow. Can Kagome and her family help InuYasha regain his memory? And at what cost... Slight InuxKag Ch.3 UP
1. A Forgotten Past

By Hikaru Hayashi

Story from _InuYasha_

Hello, InuYasha fanfiction readers. My name is Hayashi Hikaru (obviously). Most of you may not know me. If you are a fan of any one of my other fics and reading this, that's great! But I know most of you will be new.

Let me set some boundaries. Firstly, I don't read very many InuYasha fics. I only read Kusaki Hayashi's fics, and my good friend Kagome1514's fics (and if either of you choose to read this, thanks a lot! I could use all the support I can get.)

Second of all, this is my first InuYasha fic. I would appreciate it if nobody flamed me. I have attempted to write many Inu fics in the past, but to no avail. Which is why I don't write them…until now.

This fic is basically an experiment. If people like it, whoop-dee-do, I've found myself a new genre! I can't get satisfaction from my school friends writing Yu-Gi-Oh! fics all the blinkin' time. None of my school friends like Yu-Gi-Oh! the way I do…in fact, not at all. However, I'm betting this will fail like all of my other Inu attempts, at which scenario I have just made a complete fool of myself by even posting this. _(Watashi wa baka…)_

Just…whatever you do, **please don't flame me.** This is going to be difficult for me. (And if you can think of a better title, please let me know)

Disclaimer note: I don't own blinkin' InuYasha.

The Unbreakable Bond 

Chapter 1: A Forgotten Past

A young boy with long silver hair sat in the darkness of his small bedroom. As he listened to the men in the next room, yelling…he knew the conversation was about him. He hoped his mother would be able to tell them off, just like usual, but he really didn't know the reason for all of the shouting…he was only just shy of his fourth birthday.

But even so…he knew the argument was about him. He listened to the screaming, although he was supposed to be asleep…his dog-like ears perked up, his amber eyes shone in the darkness…

Just get rid of him…he's nothing but trouble… 

_I can't do that…I love him…he's my son…_

_He's a hanyou…he can't be trusted… _(Tr.: Hanyou-Half demon)

_How do we know he won't turn on us when he gets older…what's to stop him from doing harm to other people…_

_No…! I won't let that happen…He's very kind…he won't hurt anyone…_

_We don't know that…get rid of him…or we'll do it for you…_

_No…leave him alone…leave my son alone…he hasn't done anything…_

Just ignore her… 

A hard slap. The boy hid under the covers as he witnessed his mother get slapped to the ground.

The door fell in. Five men with ropes and sacks came into the frightened boy's room.

His mother was crying. "I'm sorry, son…" she sighed. "I'm so sorry…my poor little InuYasha…"

"There he is. Get him," one of the men shouted as another grabbed the boy.

InuYasha whined. "Mommy…! Help!" he screamed, kicking and biting the men.

His mother just cried. She knew she couldn't do anything. This would be the last time she saw her beloved son.

The men dragged InuYasha out of the room, kicking and screaming. _"No! Let go of me! Mommy! Help!" _

The door slammed. The mother cried even harder as she looked out a window into the darkness. She could still hear the screams of her son. Then, one of the men shouting "Shut up"…a loud noise…the screams die out…the mother covers her head in her lap as she hears the door open….

A man's voice, "Minako-san…what was that…I heard screaming from next door…is everything alright?"

The woman looks up into the friendly face of her next-door neighbor. "Oh, thank goodness it's just you…they've taken my son!"

The five men stand on a bridge with a sack. Top of the sack was tied with a rope.

"Heh. Say good-bye, you little _hanyou_ brat. We won't let you defile our town's good reputation…" One of the men says as he throws the sack over the bridge…

3 Years Later… Hey you…stop…get back here… 

These shouts arouse the attention of a wide-eyed young girl with semi-long black hair. She watched as three officers were in hot pursuit of a boy her age with long silver hair and amber eyes.

"Stop! Thief! Thief!" the officers shouted.

The boy cried as he tried to escape the officers. "You've made a mistake…I haven't stolen anything…!"

The girl recognized the boy at once. Though they had never formally met, she saw him around all the time. He was a peculiar boy; he lived under the bridge. She didn't know how he survived with out help. Maybe he just didn't trust anyone for a reason that was beyond her knowledge.

But she decided she needed to help him out. She needed to distract the attention of the officers chasing him, so she called out, "Oh, help! Help!" then quickly scampered behind a bush.

Upon the phony call for help, the cops ran right past the silver haired boy, knocking him hard to the ground. "We'll come back for you later…" they snapped.

As soon as the cops had cleared the vicinity, the girl jumped from behind the bush and ran towards the boy. "Oh! Are you okay?" she said as she knelt down besides him. "Don't worry, those cops won't bother you again."

The boy looked up, trembling. When he saw the girl, he got up and attempted to run, but then fell right back down. _"Oww! My leg!" _

"_Daijoubu. _(Tr.: "It's all right.") I won't hurt you," The girl said reassuringly. _"Watashi no namae wa Higurashi Kagome desu. Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?" _(Tr.: "My name is Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?")

The boy looked at the girl called Kagome. He found her to be very strange, but he had never talked to a girl before. He wondered if all girls were like this.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?" Kagome said.

"Uh…it's InuYasha…I think…"

Kagome giggled. "You think? Do you not know your own name?" she chirped playfully.

"Um…I…don't know…" InuYasha replied quietly as he stared at the ground.

Kagome immediately felt guilty when she realized he was serious. "Oh. _Gomen nasai…_ (Tr.: "I'm sorry…") I didn't realize you weren't joking…Well, what happened? I mean, people don't just forget their name. And why were those officers chasing you?"

InuYasha didn't respond at first. He just stared at the ground. "I…don't know…I was just going for a walk…I didn't hurt anyone! And they just started chasing me…"

Kagome was no longer listening. She was more interested in the boy's appearance. He appeared to have two cute-looking dog-like ears on the top of his head. She wondered if they were real. _Ooh! I want to touch them! _ she thought she reached up and touched his ears.

InuYasha stared confusedly. "Uh…what are you doing…?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Kagome said as she pulled her hands back and fiddled with them, blushing madly. _I can't believe I just did that…but I couldn't help it! They're so cute! _

InuYasha noticed that Kagome was giggling. "Why are you laughing at me?"

Kagome stopped. "Wha…?"

"You were laughing at me!" InuYasha shouted as he stood up, forgetting about his sprained leg. "You laughed at my ears!"

"No! I didn't…I just like them."

"No! You laughed at me because I'm a _hanyou!" _ InuYasha shouted loudly. Then he growled.

At this, they both fell silent. InuYasha stared at the ground. Kagome gasped. _He's…he's a hanyou…! _she thought as she stood up to run away.

"No…please don't run away…" InuYasha said quietly, his face turning a dark scarlet. "I didn't…I didn't want to scare you…I just…if you knew I was a _hanyou…_I thought you might tell people…"

Kagome stood where she was. _So he doesn't trust people…that's why…_ "I won't tell anyone. In fact, why don't you come home with me? My family is really nice. They'll like you. I know I do."

InuYasha looked up. "You mean…you'll take me in…? Even though…I'm…"

"Sure!" Kagome said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "So, what happened to your family…?"

InuYasha didn't remember his family. He didn't know if he even had a family. Actually, he didn't remember much of anything at all; he didn't know why. He didn't answer Kagome's question. If she found out that he had a memory gap, she would really think he was strange. It was better that she didn't know.

_He's not answering…_ She thought. _I guess he doesn't want to talk about it. It must be really bad…Maybe I shouldn't have asked…_

The two kids finished the walk to Kagome's house in silence.

End Chapter One

Hi. So, how was it? Be specific now: Good, Bad, Don't Bother To Finish? Whatever was wrong with it, please let me know WITHOUT FLAMING ME. I'm so sorry to keep bringing that up, but I'm touchy when it comes to flames. I have a bad experience with flames, and this is a new genre for me. I figure, if you're going to flame, don't review.

FYI I was advised by my good friend Kagome1514 to put in Translation notes just in case somebody didn't understand the Japanese in the story (so don't complain about it.) I'm pretty sure all of you have read her stories. If, for some odd reason that is beyond my comprehension, you have not, then you must do so promptly.

Anyhow, if you liked it, or thought there was something wrong, please review. Ja ne.


	2. Kagome's Family

By Hikaru Hayashi

Hello again, InuYasha readers. I actually have four reviews. I didn't think I'd get that many! I'm so happy! Just because I'm so happy, I will give you the next chapter.

A shout out to Kagome1514! Thanks for being my beta reader, a good friend, and a good authoress who writes mega bomb stories for people to enjoy. I am so sorry that punk author plagiarized "The Enchantment". That's okay though; we all know who the better writer is, don't we? (That's right!)

With that, let the events of this story commence.

Disclaimer Note: I don't own InuYasha, dang it all! So there.

Chapter 2: Kagome's Family 

"Friendly Faces"

POV—InuYasha: 

She shouldn't have asked that question. She's confusing me! It's making my head spin.

She thinks I'm funny…because I'm a _hanyou_…because I have trouble remembering my own name…! Because I don't remember my family…

My family…my past…my memories…do I have them? I don't know…if only I could remember…how I lost so much of my memory. I can remember recent things…sort of…

Like…I remember this town…is this even my real hometown…? Was this where I was really born? Did I move here? I remember…waking up by the river three years ago…was a taking a nap? Or did I fall in…? No, otherwise I would have seen whoever saved me…

I remember my brother…no, he wasn't really my brother…but, he was like a brother…what was his name again? I am so bad with names…Tanaka…? Yes, that's right, I remember now. His name was Tanaka Miroku. He was younger than me…but he was like an older brother…always there for me…I wonder why he just disappeared…?

For the longest time, Miroku-san was the only friend I had…and now there's this weird girl named Kagome…well, I guess she's not so bad…I think I can grow to like her if she stops asking stupid questions I can't answer…I hope she doesn't figure out that I've lost my memory…I don't want her to know…

**Normal POV:**

"We're here!" Kagome said, interrupting InuYasha's train of thought, as they arrived at her house.

InuYasha looked up from the ground, rubbing a spot on the back of his head that always seemed to bother him.

"Well, come on," Kagome said as she dragged InuYasha into the house. "Mom! I'm home."

At that moment, two boys came into the room, one older and one younger, though both seemed to be younger than Kagome. "Yay! Nee-chan's home!" the youngest one shouted as he ran to her. (Tr.: "Nee-chan or Onee-chan"-"Big Sister")

"Hey there, Souta!" Kagome greeted. "Hi, Houjou."

"Hello, Sister," the other boy said, smiling. "I see you have a new friend. Hello! I'm Kagome's twin brother, Houjou."

InuYasha stared. _Wow…she's a twin!…And the oldest of three…no wonder she didn't mind having me over…_

Kagome's mother came into the room. "Welcome home, Kagome. Oh, what a cute little friend!"

"Isn't he?" Kagome said. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go. Can we keep him?"

"Oh, I don't see why not." replied her mother.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed, grabbing InuYasha's arm. "Come on InuYasha! _Watashi no heya ni ikou! _(Tr.: "I'll show you my room!" Literally, "Let's go to my room")

"Well, why don't we all have dinner first?" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted.

InuYasha's ears perked up at the word "dinner". He couldn't remember the last time he ate, let alone had a decent meal. He snatched his arm back and quickly accepted the dinner offer. "Oh, yes! That sounds great! I'm starving!"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled at his enthusiasm. "Well then, dinner it is."

"Hey, now you can't start without me," came a new voice as a man walked through the door.

InuYasha eyed the new person. Was this Kagome's father? he wondered. They looked so much alike…

"Hi, Dad!" Kagome said, answering InuYasha's question. She ran to the man and gave him a big hug.

"Hi, Kag!" Mr. Higurashi replied, picking her up and setting her on his shoulder.

InuYasha smiled, yet felt a bit envious. Though he couldn't remember his past, something inside told him that he never really knew his father. He was a tad jealous.

_She has such a nice family…her mother…her brothers…her father…I can only wonder…what was **my** family like? Do I have one? If only I can remember…_

At the dinner table, the entire family stared as InuYasha downed bowl after bowl of steaming hot noodles. _Chomp, slurp, gulp, CLACK. _"More please!" he said, after slamming the bowl on the table.

_My goodness…_ Houjou thought. _This guy can really eat! I mean, I'm only on my first bowl and he's already working on fifths and sixths! _

Houjou and Kagome sighed as they put down their bowls and chopsticks at the exact same time. "I'm not hungry anymore," they both said.

"Well, that's fine," Mrs. Higurashi said while getting InuYasha another bowl of noodles.

"Yeah!" Souta piped, adding his two cents. "Besides, InuYasha-Nii-chan will eat it for you!" (Tr.: "InuYasha-Nii-chan"-"Big Brother InuYasha")

"That's not necessary, Souta," Mrs. Higurashi said. "There's plenty left, now." She placed the bowl in front of InuYasha, where he promptly picked up his chopsticks and began to slurp away.

"Mmm! Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi! The noodles are great!" InuYasha said happily.

"I'm glad you like them," Mrs. Higurashi said, always happy to get compliments on her cooking.

"So tell me, InuYasha, was it?" Mr. Higurashi said. "Just where are your parents, anyway?"

InuYasha stopped slurping. He slowly lowered the bowl from his face.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it," Mr. Higurashi said quickly, noticing that InuYasha was hurt. "I mean…! I was just curious…"

"Actually," said Mrs. Higurashi, sitting back down. "I'd like to know about your family. I mean, we don't know much about you. You're very mysterious."

_Stop…stop asking…stop asking that question…!_

"Yeah! Tell us about your family, InuYasha-Nii-chan!" Souta said. "Tell us! Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, what is your family like?" Houjou added. "Tell us."

"Don't be shy, InuYasha," Kagome said. "You can tell us."

"Stop…" InuYasha muttered, angrily. "Stop it…! Don't…"

"Don't what…?"

Don't ask that question… 

"Come on, Nii-chan!"

I don't want to! 

"C'mon! Tell us!"

"_I SAID STOP IT! SHUT UP!" _ InuYasha screamed as he jumped up from the table, unable to hold back his anger. He started growling again. "Ask me that one more time and I'll…!"

The family was terrified. They sat silent as they stared at InuYasha. Houjou gulped. Souta started to sniffle.

_InuYasha…_ Kagome thought. _Why…why won't you tell us about your family…something terrible must have happened to you…why won't you tell us? _

Mrs. Higurashi was the bold one to stand up first. She approached InuYasha, who was staring at the floor, his silver bangs covered his face.

"InuYasha…what's wrong, sweetie?" she asked in a coaxing voice as she put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched. "InuYasha…we're sorry…we were wrong to ask you that so suddenly. Maybe, if we give it a bit more time…if you're not ready to tell us, that's fine. Okay?"

"I…I'm so sorry…" InuYasha whispered. His face turned that deep scarlet color again. A tear fell from the corner of his left eye. "I…didn't mean to scare you…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I… … …!" He sniffled and ran out of the room.

**POV—Kagome: **

No, InuYasha…we're the ones that should be sorry…not you. We were wrong to ask you that…I mean, what happened with your family…it must be that he feels it's none of our business…

But I have the feeling that InuYasha's family mistreated him. He never wants to speak about them…maybe they did something bad to him…maybe they abused him…

Or…maybe…just maybe…he…could it be…that…he doesn't even remember them…! How is that possible…that he can't remember his family…? That just isn't possible!

Oh, InuYasha! Why won't you talk to us? Why won't you talk to Mom or Dad…? Why won't you talk to me…? Whatever's wrong with you…whatever's bothering you…why won't you share it with me? Then, maybe I could help you… …why won't you talk to me?

End Chapter Two

That's all for chapter two. It took me a while to get it up, but it's finished.

By the way, if there is anybody out there who likes light-hearted funny stories, you can read Kusaki Hayashi's fics; it will give you a break from some of the angsty stuff that will happen in this one. (She's a fun writer, trust me.)

With those notes out of the way, the chapter closes. Please review. Ja ne.


	3. Miroku

By Hikaru Hayashi

Wow! A lot more people like this story than I would have thought! _Sugoi! _It looks like my experiment was a success.

Since quite a few seem to like it, I will give you the third chapter.

To Kagome1514: I recommended your stories in my ending notes for Chapter One, but you obviously weren't paying attention. So, just to make you happy, I will do it again because I need my readers to be happy (watch closely this time, I'm only doing this once!):

EVERYBODY READ KAGOME1514'S FICS! THEY ROCK!

There. How was that? I only hope it was noticeable to you this time (it oughta be).

With that, here's chapter three (_Sugoi…_ I really didn't think I'd get this far).

Disclaimer note: I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I have no rights to it. Think about that before throwing me in prison.

Chapter 3: Miroku 

**POV—InuYasha:**

I can't believe I just did that…they were so nice to me…! The Higurashi family was so nice to me! And me…I blew smoke in their faces. I just yelled in their faces. I can't believe it!

So, they kinda deserved it. They shouldn't have asked so many questions. I told them not to ask so many questions! Questions about things I didn't know…questions I don't have answers for…

But…now they might not let me stay! I don't wanna go back out on the streets!

I was locked out of society…because I was a _hanyou_…because I was different…it just wasn't fair! But…Kagome and her family…

They were so nice to me! They took me into their home. They made me a part of their family. And now, they might kick me out! I felt like I could trust them. I haven't been able to really trust someone since my brother Miroku-san. I felt like I could trust them! And now, I might have to leave!

Please, Mrs. Higurashi! Please, Kagome! Please let me stay! I don't wanna be alone anymore!

I was alone and without memories of my past…I was frightened until Kagome came along. Please! I don't wanna be afraid anymore!

Help me, Kagome! Help me, Miroku-san! I'm scared! I don't know what to do…I'm so confused.

My brother Miroku-san…where are you? Where did you go? Will I ever see you again?

My past…my memories…can I find them…if they exist? Where would I start looking? What if I'm searching for the rest of my life for something I don't have?

I'm so lost…please help me…somebody, please help me…

**Normal POV:**

InuYasha's thoughts piled up as he sat on the roof of the Higurashi residence, thinking about how nice they were to him and all he could do was yell in their faces.

The thought of having to leave came back to him over and over again. He began to cry, his thoughts overwhelming and confusing him.

"Not fair…" he sniffled. "It's not fair…! I don't wanna go back out on the streets…they'll treat me like trash again…"

Behind him was a little window, like a sunroof. It was open, and there was a ladder; it was what he had used to get on the roof in the first place. InuYasha could hear the voices of the Higurashi family. He leaned over to it and perked his ears up to hear what they were saying:

"Please, Dad! InuYasha didn't mean it. Really he didn't."

"I don't understand why Nii-chan was so angry…"

"Well, Kagome did find him out on the streets."

"Unfortunately, that's just where he might find himself again."

"Honey, please…"

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. After all, he is a _hanyou_…how do we know he won't try to hurt us when we're sleeping?"

"Please, Dad? InuYasha wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't."

"How do you know this for a fact, Kag?"

"I just know. He just needs somebody to care for him. He was all alone when I found him. He's not wanted."

"Now I see why. I think your father's right on this one."

"No, Mom. I think Sister Kagome's right. I think we need to give InuYasha one more chance."

Sighs from the Higurashi parents.

Two votes from the parents to let him go; two votes from Kagome and Houjou to let him stay. Souta was much too little to understand what was going on, so he didn't have a vote.

InuYasha sighed. He knew he was gone. Although the votes seemed to be a tie, he just knew he was gone. He crawled away from the sunroof and lay on the roof.

It was dark, and it was cold out that night. InuYasha shivered. "They're gonna make me leave…" he whispered. "I just know it…Oh, please, Kagome! Don't let your parents force me out. Please let me stay…"

This was his final thought for the night as he drifted off to sleep, all his other thoughts still bunched up in his head.

While he was asleep, InuYasha had a dream:

_InuYasha woke up on a hill in the village. It was the same hill by the bridge that he lived under. Everything seemed the same, but something was different. He didn't know what. _

_He sat up. He heard a voice calling him:_

"_InuYasha! Good Morning, InuYasha!" _

_He looked towards the direction of the voice. It was his friend, 7 1/2-year old Tanaka Miroku. "Good Morning, Miroku-san!" he greeted. _

"_You know, you slept in this morning," Miroku said cheerfully. "What's going on, Hanyou?"_

_InuYasha laughed. Miroku always joked with him like this. He knew that Miroku was a good person and wouldn't tease him about his being a hanyou. _

_Even so, he replied, "Don't even joke like that, Miroku-san! It's not funny." _

"_You're right," Miroku replied. "Gomen nasai, InuYasha." He smiled at his half-demon friend. _

InuYasha woke up. Even though it was cold, he was sweating. "I remember now…" he muttered to himself as he covered his face with one hand. "Miroku-san!"

He heard a knocking on the roof behind him. He swirled around, startled, only to find out that it was just Kagome. "Oh, it's you…"

"Hey there, InuYasha," Kagome said cheerfully as she came onto the roof carrying a giant comforter. "I…um…I thought you might be cold, so I brought you this…" she said shyly as she handed him the comforter, her face was beginning to turn red.

_Kagome…_InuYasha thought, smiling as he took the comforter. _"Arigatou, Kagome!" _(Tr.: "Thank you, Kagome!")

Kagome smiled, blushing. _"Do itashimashite, InuYasha," _she replied. (Tr.: "No problem, InuYasha.") She turned to head back inside, when she said, "Who were you talking to, InuYasha? I heard you talking in your sleep."

InuYasha was quiet as he sat under the comforter. "…That was the last time I saw him smile…" he said to no one in particular as he stared off into space.

"Saw who, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to him.

"My friend, Miroku-san," he replied. His reply was almost automatic, as if he had almost forgotten that Kagome was there. He looked at her. "He was always so happy. Like you, Kagome."

InuYasha told Kagome about the dream he had. When he was finished, Kagome asked,

"Why is this so important to you, InuYasha?"

"Because, it's a memory!" InuYasha replied. "I had just remembered it. That day, the last time I saw Miroku-san, even though it was sunny that day, it rained that afternoon…hard…"

_It was the worst storm I ever remembered. The river was flooded and though lots of people in the village tried to help keep the flood back, it was no use. _

_Everything happened so fast, which is probably why I couldn't remember until now…_

_We were warned not to go near the bridge, but that bridge was my home! I couldn't just abandon it. It was very old, and falling apart, but even so…_

Kagome nodded. She remembered that. It was only a few months ago. It was the reason they had to rebuild the bridge. She listened as InuYasha continued his story.

_The water was coming up on the bridge as we stood watching. "How long do you think it'll hold out, Miroku-san?" I asked, shouting so he could hear my voice over the roaring water. _

"_Not much longer…" he shouted back. "InuYasha, I think we should get out of here!" _

"_NO!" I shouted back. "I don't care if this whole bridge collapses! This is my home. I'm not leaving, Miroku!" _

"_But, InuYasha!" He called to me. I didn't hear him. At that moment, a tide wave from the flooded river washed up onto the bridge, completely destroying it. Miroku and I were still standing on the bridge when the wave hit…_

_I remember hearing his voice for the last time…calling for help…calling me for help…_

InuYasha continued to stare out into the starry night sky. "I don't know what happened to Miroku-san after that. I remember someone helping me out of the raging river, asking me if I was all right. He didn't seem to care that I was a _hanyou_ at the time. I didn't answer the man when he asked me if I was okay. I was too frightened…and I was worried about Miroku-san…I haven't seen him since…he could have drowned for all I know!"

Kagome noticed the look of sadness in InuYasha's eyes. _Poor InuYasha…_she thought. _He misses his friend Miroku a lot… _"Cheer up, InuYasha," she said smiling. "I'm sure you'll find your friend Miroku! I know you will. I'm sure your friend is okay."

"Oh, Kagome…" InuYasha sighed. He put an extra part of the giant comforter around her shoulders as he brought her closer to him.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Wha…"

"Kagome…will you stay out here with me?" InuYasha asked, that sad look still in his eyes. "I…I really don't want to be alone."

Kagome sighed. "Okay. I'll stay. But only this one night."

InuYasha smiled. "Thank you…Kagome…"

**POV—Kagome: **

Poor InuYasha. He really misses his friend Miroku. I'm glad I came up here to talk with him.

Miroku was InuYasha's only friend for a long time. It's only natural that he would miss him so much. But, I've got a feeling that they'll meet again. I just know they will.

InuYasha doesn't remember much about his past, and he seems to have memory lapses. So the fact that he remembers about his friend is a good thing! I think it's a step in the right direction to finding his memory.

I don't think he wanted me to know that he doesn't remember his past. But, now that I know, should I tell him? I might be able to help him. I've come this far; whether he wants to admit it, I'm stuck with him all the way…!

_Daijoubu, InuYasha! _I'll help you with anything that may help you get your memories back! If you need anything…I'm there for you all the way…

I'll always be here for you…InuYasha…

End Chapter Three

Well, there really isn't much to say. For those who want to know, InuYasha will slowly, from this point, (and I mean SLOWLY) begin to recover his lost memory.

A'ight, people. You guys know the drill. Please review. Ja ne!


End file.
